


Keeping it professional

by Svftackxrman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, CEO Eren Yeager, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Jealous Eren Yeager, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Love Triangles, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Non Binary Hange Zoe - Freeform, Older Eren Yeager, Sexual Tension, Short Story, Slow Burn, Smut, Stubborn Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), aotfanfic, its cliche i know but i'm bored, love triangle kinda thing, mid 20s levi ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svftackxrman/pseuds/Svftackxrman
Summary: Hired as the new executive assistant at Scouts enterprise HQ, you are left to deal with two clashing CEOs. One stubborn and sharp the other laid-back and straightforward, the complete opposites of each other. But how far will tensions rise when both bosses seem to catch an eye for you?
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Troublesome Two

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I know absolutely nothing about business and I am solely here for the plot (like you) , so If i use the wrong term or whatnot blame google not me :)
> 
> \- I'm kidding but lets pretend I know what I'm talking about.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

  
  


You were hesitant about applying for the new position as executive assistant. For you were sure that the company had very high expectations when hiring and you very much doubted that you would be selected.

  
  
  
  


_Well , here you were._

  
  
  


Stood outside the front entrance of Scouts Enterprise Headquarters. The state-of-the-art, multi-storey building loomed over you, with its company name also proudly advertised above you.

_It was lively._

  
  


People in different shades of grey suits roaming in and out of the headquarters. Some rushed past aggressively as if they had somewhere important to be at this exact minute and the strong aroma of coffee found you as people mixed in and out of each other.

_It hadn’t even hit 9am yet._

  
  


Nevertheless you were nervous, you would be working closely with the CEOs of the company and _strangely_ you had yet to meet them. You strolled into the building and in an instant realized that the indoors of the building was far more mobbed than the outside. Almost caught up in the rush of busy employees, you found yourself at a receptionist desk with a rather stressed out man on a phone call who was fidgeting with a pen in his hand.

“I...yes...yes...I understand miss...but…” his tone was panicky as if it wasn’t already obvious by the look on his face.

“I could pass you on to someone else if you’d like…?” he continued.

“No…?”

“Oh okay, could I just put you on hold... just for a moment miss?” The brunette man said desperately, his expression almost thankful you stumbled over, anything to drop the phone down quickly.

“Can I help you?” He asked, trying to emphasize his welcoming expression after that hassle of a client.

You met him with a sympathetic grin as you stated your name and said “...the new executive assistant?”

He paused for a moment confused and just for a split second you wondered whether you stumbled into the wrong place. Thankfully the moment of realization came across his face and he picked up the phone once again and tapped a button.

“Hange?...yeah she’s here for you” he announced before smoothly placing the phone down again.

“Someone will be down to get you soon.” he informed you, you thanked him and wandered over to a seating area.

Your eyes gazed around the area ,everything was hectic, the room was buzzing, everyone knowing what they were doing and fully occupied. You were stirred out of your thoughts as your name was called out enthusiastically.

You immediately looked up towards a brown eyed brunette figure , who was wearing glasses and approached you frantically. Before you could prepare yourself for their presence, they grabbed your hand, shaking it enthusiastically while passionately introducing themselves.

“I’m Hange Zoe! The sales supervisor for the scouts, nice to meet you!”

You too introduce yourself then Hange , still fiercely grabbing your hand let out a laugh,

“Don’t worry! I already know everything about you!”

They must’ve already looked through your file, as you also had yet to meet them in person.

Leading the way, they presented you the department while heading towards a lift.

“You transferred from Marley didn’t you?" They questioned while you both waited for the lift to arrive.

“Yeah” you responded “I felt like a change for once”

They chuckled enthusiastically as the lift doors opened and immediately people hauled out.

Hange explained the different floors and how they were different departments, thankfully they were on the same floor as you so if you had any questions or issues they would be there to help you out.

As you stepped out the lift, you noticed that the area was usually quiet.

“Oh! Everyone is currently in a team meeting right now, I’ll show you to your office instead while we wait” Hange knowingly answered your thought. You nodded in agreement as you walked down the open hallway, glancing at desks covered with paperwork and the odd unanswered phone ringing in the background.

Before Hange took you into your office, they paused outside the door facing you, saying   
“Now I envy you as Mr Jaeger specifically wanted you to have this office”

You raised an eyebrow in confusion at what they meant but as soon as they opened the door you let out a short gasp. Your modern, sleek desk appeared with freshly painted white walls and a few green plants located around the room. Though that wasn’t the reason you let out a gasp, your office had a wide window view that was mesmerizing, the large and eternal city spread in front of you. Other skyscraper buildings stood contemptuously around the scene. Busy main roads brimming with traffic laid before you and the miniature figures of people still scurrying in and out of the building were beneath you barely visible.

You stared in awe and Hange chuckled at your reaction, “You should see it at night, I bet it’s gorgeous”

You hummed in delight, slightly speechless trying to take in all the small features included with your view.

“You’re one lucky bitch mind, my view is facing that new cafe, the one shorty likes to complain about. I mean it's not dull, sometimes if I’m really bored I’ll try and guess what people are ordering or make up what they’re gossiping about with each other” They declared in an eager tone once again.

Before you could ask who _‘shorty’_ was, Hange hastily looked at their watch and let out a squeal that suddenly surprised you. 

“They’re most likely already finished with the meeting, come with me!” Hange exclaimed immediately leading you out of your office. 

As soon as you headed out of your office, the space was suddenly filled with people again, however you didn’t have time to introduce yourself as Hange was already halfway down the corridor. Briskly trying not to lose them, they paused in front of a door and right before they disclosed something to you, their name was called out by an unfamiliar voice.

“Hange I received the reports!” A male voice interrupted.

Hange peered sideways to look at the person behind you, who was calling them and their eyes glowed up.

“Oh finally!” they said as they suddenly approached a male who had a cluster of files in his hands.

Hange looked back at your dazed state still standing outside of the room. They wildly gestured their hands at you to enter the room,

“Don’t be shy, go in they’re waiting to meet you!’ they encouraged as they walked away with the brown haired figure.

You opened your mouth as if you were to going prevent Hange for leaving but no words came out. You hadn’t prepared yourself for this yet.

_Shit._

You formed a fist hovering it above the door ready to knock but then paused as you heard muffled shouts come from the room.

“ _Why the fuck would you say that?” a voice argued._

_“Because it’s true” a voice retorted back_

_“Listen we either do it my fucking way or we drop everything right now and are left with messy shit in our hands”_

“ _No.” a voice answered._

Without thinking you abruptly opened the door to see two men sitting across from each other at a conference table, one raven haired man with an irritated look on his face and the other in a more relaxed composure scribbling carelessly on a sheet of paper placed on the table.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What the fuck do you want?”


	2. Good Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long on the second chapter, i may have started a new book ahem accidentally. I couldn't help it, I suddenly had a spark of motivation.  
> Anyways apologies again thank you for sticking around! :)

_“What the fuck do you want?”_

You made eye contact with the steel eyed man who had spat this question at you. His strands of raven hair fell just above his eyes along with dark circles underneath which exclaimed that he hadn’t gotten any sleep. The small muscular figure wore a black blazer jacket over a white collared shirt, no tie. His eyebrows frowned at you, almost in disgust.

“Hange told me you were in here” you replied in a flat tone, not liking the way he had spoken to you. He scoffed and left out a small sarcastic chuckle before bluntly saying,

“Sorry, sorry, wrong question. I meant who the _fuck_ are you?”

  
  


“She’s the new executive assistant, Levi.”

The man in a navy suit had spoken, sitting across from Levi. Messy brown hair was tied up in a man bun a few locks escaping down the side of his face, he didn’t look up at you and continued to scribble away on the piece of paper.

Levi whipped his head round to the man seeming appalled at what he just stated, “New?” he questioned. “We didn’t hire a new assistant, what the fuck, we have Petra.”

“No I fired her” the man responded still scribbling on the paper, not looking up at Levi.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” he demanded angrily.

“Because she was too picky, always sucking your dick all the time, ‘ _Mr Ackerman said this, Mr Ackerman said that, we should trust Mr Ackerman’_ and all that bullshit. _“_ he said clearly mimicking the woman.

“So what? I specifically told her not to listen to you shithead, you can’t be trusted” Levi barked. He looked at you with an inexpressive face, “Look you can go we don’t need you.”

“No, she’s staying” the brown haired man spoke, tone of voice loudly increasing.

_'Shit not another argument'_

“Staying my ass, I'm calling Petra back” Levi scoffed.

“Do you really want another headache right now Levi?” he suddenly snapped voice turning stern, he finally looked directly at Levi, his green eyes vibrant and continued before Levi could get the chance to retort back, “You’re embarrassing us, you’d just be wasting her time right now, look just do it your way and leave but don’t blame me when the client complains.”

The raven haired man grit his teeth and suddenly stood up slamming his hands down on the table.To be honest, you thought he was going to hit him with an extremely enraged expression written all over his face. But he didn't. Instead, the small figure stormed out of the conference room bumping shoulders with you on his way out not caring that you were in his way, he mumbled incoherent words through gritted teeth but the one word you caught was _‘shithead.'_

“Ignore him, he’s always like that” the remaining male apologized.

“No, no it's fine. I should've knocked” you said trying to overlook the situation, the last thing you wanted was to be on the bad side of both of your bosses, seeming as one has already lost dignity for you. You didn't even get to introduce yourself.

“Mr Yeager I presume” you asked, wanting to forget and move on from what just happened, you would try to make amends with Levi later.

“Eren is fine” he responded with a reassuring smile.

_At least one of them was nice._

“We were just discussing new details with a new client of ours, I can give you the memos later” he said standing up, he too had a great muscular figure and was rather tall. “Did you like the office?” he asked.

You hesitated a little remembering the view of the office “holy...yes, the view was amazing” you said, emphasizing your words.

He chuckled at your reaction “You should see it at night it’s wonderful, I had a feeling you would like it”

You nodded and smiled informing him that Hange had said the exact same thing. You walked out the office together to a group of people buzzing around the place, each doing different tasks, getting on with their day.

“Hey guys, welcome our new executive assistant!” Eren announced with everyone suddenly stopping to peer at the two of you; you introduced yourself and greeted everybody.

Seemed like everyone had their eyes on you, you could see Levi at the back of the room leaning against the counter, his gaze directly on you. His hand intensely stirring a cup of coffee or tea, you didn’t know.

_Still pissed I see._

Once welcomed by everyone, a blonde figure walked up to you and Eren holding files in his hand “Eren! I got them back” he said as giving them to Eren,

“that was fast, thank you Armin.” Eren thanked.

“Oh, i’m Armin “ he said, just in case you didn’t catch it the first time, he offered a handshake and you accepted while introducing yourself once again too.

“I’m the administrative manager” he informed, you acknowledged him and noted that the two of you may be working closely from time to time. 

You headed back to your office, satisfied with everything, well except from a few _minor_ things.

Mr Ackerman didn't seem to take an eye for you, letting out a ' _tch'_ as he passed you. Nevertheless Eren continued to reassure you that he was only _slightly_ upset that you were hired without consulting him. But he would _'get over it.'_

You entered your office, and for a split second frightened by the figure standing there only to realize seconds later that it was only Hange.

“Shit, Hange you scared me” you said taking a breath. You had two files in your hand that Eren gave for you to look over.

“How was it!?” they exclaimed.

You stammered,“uhh, it was fine. Why?” walking over to your desk and Hange stood idly, peering around the office.

“Really shorty was fine with hiring you?” they questioned, taken aback while fiddling with a pen on your desk.

Seemed like Hange already knew about the whole assistant situation and you assumed they were referring to Levi.

You placed the files down on your desk letting out a halfhearted laugh “Well...not exactly he looked like he wanted to rip my head off”

They tutted “Ignore him, he’s always in a bad mood around here”

You hummed in response and continued to tell Hange about what happened.

“It was kind of awkward to be honest, I walked in on the two of them arguing” you bit your lip, regretting not knocking first and wondering whether they were having an important conversation.

Hange let out a laugh and flapped their hands, “Oh please!” they said rolling their eyes. “That's normal around here, they have about 20 arguments per day, always screaming at each other, I have no idea who made them both CEOs” 

“They argue everyday?” you doubted, not telling whether they were joking or not.

They nodded “yep! If they didn’t have an argument early morning at 9am I would be seriously concerned, to be honest, you’re not really an assistant to them. You’re more of a…" they paused searching for the right word.

“Babysitter”

“Babysitter!?” you let out a laugh, but Hange's expression remained genuine. Surely they weren't serious? 

“Yeah, well...someone has to make sure they don’t completely rip out each other’s throats,don’t they?” Hange sighed, walking to the entrance of your office not revealing anymore information. Before they left they shot you a ominous look,

“Good luck!” 

The door slammed behind them.

_Fuck._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Questions & Invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I had this chapter written on Sunday but guess who was an idiot and deleted it by accident?  
> Me :)
> 
> so I had to rewrite it... wasn't fun but I'm glad I finally did it

You couldn’t help but over analyse Hange’s words, you had concluded that it was your job to keep them in line and make sure that no petty arguments got in the way of business.

How the fuck were you supposed to do that?

Keep them in separate rooms every time bickering starts? Scold them like a parent would to their child? Plan time-out sessions?

You had to suppress a laugh, this was ridiculous, you refused to believe that things were this bad around here. You were their assistant not a ‘babysitter’, whatever happens between Eren and Levi can stay between them, you were not getting dragged into their mess, no matter-

A sharp knock was at your door, snapping you out of your thoughts, you were supposed to be getting on with the two files Eren gave you but instead you were having whole discussion with yourself about the CEOs. Totally not crazy.

“Come in!” you declared, dropping your thoughts as soon as the door opened.

“Sorry to disturb you” a warm tone announced as he entered.

It was Eren.

“No, no it’s fine” you reassured, after all you weren't doing anything important, were you?

Eren sauntered across the room to your desk, strands of his brown hair drifting in front of his eyes, hands in his pockets and his gaze directly on the view behind you. He sat on the edge of your desk casually, ignoring the chair that was available right in front of him, his hands still deep in his pockets and eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. The scent of subtle, sweet cologne hit you. You liked Eren, his presence was calming and casual unlike Mr Ackerman whose irritation bought tension everywhere he went. But Eren was someone you could easily have a conversation and you weren’t scared to ask him anything on your mind since he kindly helped you get familiar with everything earlier.

“Can I help you with anything?” you asked curiously, it looked like there was something on his mind. He brought his gaze back to you, his green eyes meeting yours almost forgetting for a split second that you were sitting right in front of him.

“Huh?” he mumbled and then realized what he came into your office for “Oh yeah, I was wondering whether you’d come with me for dinner with a client tonight?” he suggested in his usual laid-back tone.

You bit back your reaction and asked the first question that popped into your mind “why me?” you speculated “Isn’t Mr Ackerman meant to accompany you to these things?”

Eren let out a sigh and emerged his hand from his pocket to pick up a pen from your desk and started to repeatedly click it with his thumb, he looked down as he continued “Ah well Levi isn't exactly the type to go to dinners with clients, you know?” he stated, his eyes meeting with yours once more to make sure you understood what he was getting at.

And you understood perfectly, you couldn't picture Levi going out to fancy restaurants, wining and dining with clients, it certainly wasn't in his status. Plus it would be awkward with him glaring, judging your every move especially after your first day.

He continued to fiddle, annoyingly, with your pen “So its up to me to sway clients and get them to agree at signing a deal or whatever” he said while rolling his eyes slightly, you had to hold in another laugh. “But anyways, this client is very important and it’s absolutely vital we get a deal through him, so I’ll need your support if you don't mind?" He paused, "It's only a casual dinner so don't worry about anything like dress code, we can go straight after everyone's done here"

You thought about the invitation and was drawn to the idea. You didn't worry about going anymore, a perk being that Levi wouldn't be there to intimidate you. “I’ll come” you agreed, you didn't have anything going on tonight and it was your job to assist them in anyway you could.

“Great, you’re a lifesaver” he thanked with a smile as he rose up from your desk,your pen was still in his hand as he walked over to your door. Just as he was about to exit your office he abruptly stopped and turned around to face you again, “Oh! Could you not mention this to Levi by the way, he doesn't particularly like this client but we need the deal, if he found out he’d probably burst a blood vessel, so uhh...let's keep this between us for now?” he urged hurriedly.

You gestured a zip over your mouth indicating that you’d keep this ‘secret’ from the sullen man and he finally left the room leaving you reading over the two files with a small ounce of excitement in you.

  
  
-  
  


You popped out for a quick coffee break accompanied by Sasha, someone you bumped into in the main office and continued to know more about each other over a bag of cookies she had bought earlier; after that you headed back to your office but hesitated on entering as you peered down the hallway.

_It wouldn't hurt would it?_

_If not now then when?_

Your confidence surged through you as you walked towards his door. You knocked sharply, no hesitation. A paused of silence roamed around you; you almost thought he wasn’t in until a voice came from inside.

“What do you want?” it was muffled but still stern.

“May I come in?” you asked not answering his question, to be honest you didn’t really have a specific reason.

Another length of silence danced around you until finally a ‘come in’ was spoken, you entered the room slowly and cautiously.

Immediately, the scent of lemon and slight tinge of herbs hit your nose, the aftermath of drinking multiple cups of teas and possibly cleaning, his desk seemed organised despite having a stack of papers on one side but everything was spotless, even the window behind him gleamed, the office bookcase files faultlessly organised by colour and order. The room was bland but simple with a dark grey couch sitting on the right side of the room, no creases. His head was looking down, continuing to fill out paperwork, not acknowledging your entrance.

“What do you want?" he repeated once again in a stern voice, noticing you scanning around his office, even though he didn't look directly at you.

“Well...I thought I’d introduce myself again...after earlier” you announced, wanting a chance to overlook that first encounter and do the introductions with him properly seeing as you didn't get to earlier.

“No need” he interrupted, still not looking up at you and his hand was still furiously writing and turning over sheets of paper.

You raised an eyebrow at him in annoyance, you hated his character, could he at least sympathize with you as it’s your first day? To you, it was obvious that he was pigheaded and thought of himself more important than everyone else. You hated people like that. Hate being a strong word but you neglected that opinion as it wasn't your nature to be judging people you had just met so harshly.

You let out a sigh and crossed your arms, ignoring what he had just established and gave your name “...and I’m your next executive assistant, I look forward to working with you Mr Ackerman” you added a hint of bitterness in your voice, which he clearly sensed, it started to get more and more evident that the two of you wouldn't be getting along.

“Whatever” he said nonchalantly still paying no attention to you,“Just don’t fuck shit up we already have Eren doing that job...now if you’re done you can leave.” returning back the bitterness and still signing paperwork.

You subtly rolled your eyes, you turned to step out of his office and head right back to your own when he stopped you.

"Oi" he said in a demanding tone, like you were charmed by his voice you turned your head. "Eren didn't say anything to you about meeting a client did he?"

_shit._

Do you lie?

Eren told you specifically not to mention it to Levi.

But you didn't bring it up. Levi did.

So it wouldn't be your fault if you honestly told him, would it? 

No, you can't lie to your boss.

But you still wanted to be trusted,

_by the both of them._

You pulled on your concerned face and asked in a flat but still curious tone "no, why?"

You stepped out of his office and headed back to yours. He didn't catch on and dismissed you.

Thank God.

You were a good liar from time to time only pulling a tale in desperate situations. But lying eventually comes with consequences.

Especially when you lie to Levi Ackerman's face. 


	4. Greedy

You waited until everyone in the main office had finished up and left, it was just past five o'clock. You met up with Eren by the lift, he had one hand in his pocket with the other scrolling on his phone.

  
  
  
  


“So how was your first day?” he asked as he pressed the button for the ground floor.

“It was good...besides a few things” you admitted, you both knew exactly what, or rather who, you were referring to. The doors shut and then came the smooth jolt of the lift making its way down.

“Ah don’t worry he’ll warm up to you” Eren assured you, trying to cheer you up.

You weren’t worried, not in the slightest, you couldn’t care less if Levi liked you or not. You had already made your decision about him and it was clear that he had already made his decision about you too. You didn’t tell Eren of course and kept your opinions to yourself, but still cursing at the thought of him.

You stepped out and the first floor was rather secluded, there still haste in the air but mainly people heading home after a day’s work. The energy was much slower than it was this morning and almost seemed very serene.

Making your way out of the building, the cold air greeted you; the slight breeze causing goosebumps to appear across your skin. It was already rather dark as expected in the autumn month. Thankfully you didn’t have to wait long until a taxi arrived and clambered in, eager to stay warm.

A comfortable silence was between you as you drove past, city lights becoming a blur and the usual rush hour causing a commotion.

“I should warn you that this client is particularly nosy with people…” Eren declared as you neared your destination.

“Must be why Levi doesn’t like him” you scoffed.

He let out a chuckle, “yeah.”

You arrived, Eren assisting you out of the car as you thanked the driver.

The restaurant’s sign boldly shone in the night's canvas, it was attracting despite being located in a rather quiet street.

As soon as you stepped in the mood transitioned, everything felt elegant; the red carpet, the lights dimly illuminating the place, soft music playing in the background accompanied by sounds of glass clinking and cutlery scraping, different aromas indulged you all at once and you suddenly felt your hunger creep up. It seem very... _classy_.

“Ever been here?” he questioned while snaking a hand around your waist, moving you out of the way of someone who was behind you. His touch caught you by surprise, smoothly guiding you, you could’ve melted right there. It felt unusual but it was reassuring and confident.

“No I haven’t” you stated as you proceeded to make your way over to a table with a man who had grey hair along with a beard and glasses.

His expression turned welcoming as soon as he saw your figures making your way over, he suddenly stood to greet you both. He was short. Shorter than Levi surprisingly.

“Ah! Eren Yeager!” he exclaimed as he proceeded to shake hands with him; a smile on his face.

“It's nice to meet you?...” you gave your name as he shook hands with you, he had a strong and over enthusiastic handshake, like Hange. "I'm Gerald" he announced “No Levi today?” he questioned seeming slightly disappointed.

“No, he couldn't make it” Eren informed as you both took your seats.

“Ahh you must be Eren’s partner”

“Assistant.” you corrected, the waiter handing your menus.

“oh, replacing Levi already, are you Yeager?” he bellowed.

“I wish” Eren muttered through gritted teeth and a smile. Only you heard his comment and it took everything not to let out a snort.

“So why the sudden meeting then son?...”

“I have a business proposition”

“Is that so?”

  
  
  


A few moments had passed, you now on your third glass of wine. Gerald had insisted this of course, always being the one refilling your glass. You were too overwhelmed to refuse. Eren wasn’t kidding when he said he was prying and intrusive,constantly asking you about your personal life; you had done your best answering his questions quickly and keeping them as brief as possible. Eren continued to give you apologetic looks until he could finally grasp him and stick to business. Once Eren proposed his idea he was suddenly intrigued and attentive.

“Huh… a new product?” the client repeated holding a sheet in his hand.

“Yes, we’ve been planning this out for a few months”

“And you want my investment and joint partnership?”

“Yes”

A hungry silence entered, holding your breath as Gerald furrowed his eyebrows, contemplating.

“These are quite high predictions, Eren. Are you sure it will play out?” he doubted.

“Well, you’ve never had an offer like this have you? And everything will be in high quality.”

  
“And what does Levi think about this”

Uncertainty.

It painfully filled the room.

  
  


Eren's face flashed with hesitation.

“He’s on board” you suddenly stammered out as Eren struggled to come out with a response.

_Of course that was a lie._

_What did you expect? Lying was now one of your many talents, well done._

  
  


“Not like him to suddenly agree to this” he pressed, taking a closer look to the sheet again, squinting his eyes.

_Well shit, maybe not._

_“_ There’s still some things to figure out” Eren said unsure, you felt his body start to tense beside you. This client was about to slip out of your grasp.

“Seems risky” he stated.

“At the end of the day, you’ll still have strong returns”

“But that’s not the only thing we have to think about here. We have to be vigilant. We have to be sure that this is what customers want.”

He had a point. It was risky. It could go all wrong. However if it did go our way then _bingo. We've hit the jackpot._

Gerald let out a sigh, adjusting his glasses. “It’s a great proposition but things still need to be more thought out, I can’t agree to this straight away.”

“But-” Eren let out before he was cut off.

“Have a talk with Levi, review everything and be one hundred percent sure that this is what you both want” he said before standing up out of his seat. “It was lovely to meet you.” he politely directed to you, “I hope to meet again soon.” he said to the two of you, once again shaking hands with you before taking his leave.

Eren let out a sigh and a fist formed on the table. A wave of guilt came over you. Should you have said something? But you barely knew anything about this product until the last minute. Maybe this should be discussed with Levi, you don't know why but you felt uneasiness going behind his back like this, he was still your boss too.

Shortly after you were both back in a taxi, silence between the two of you as Eren stared out the window, the city glow passing by. Your mind was still thinking of ways of how you could’ve persuaded the client. You decided to break the silence. “Sorry it didn’t work out”

“It's not your fault don’t worry, he’s always been a greedy bastard” He said still gazing out of the window.

“So why partner with him?” you questioned.

“To get ahead of Marley, sooner or later they’ll pass us in sales and that won’t be a good thing for us.

Hey, you transferred from there didn’t you?”

You nodded “It was alright, I preferred working more closer to the city though, a change of scenery.”

He hummed.

The atmosphere was subdued once again. Your brain desperately tried to think of ways to spark up conversation, try to cheer him up somehow. Just a distraction perhaps?

“Hey you wanna get drinks? I need another one after that.” you offered. He turned his head to look at you.

“Sure why not?”

  
  
  
  


And so there you were sitting at some random bar with your boss, laughing away as if you were best friends since birth.The meeting with that client now in the past, almost forgotten after a few shots of tequila. You were both sharing childhood stories, leaving you both in tears of laughter and people around you couldn't help but think that the two of you were crazy.

You wiped a tear from your eye as you both calmed yourselves down, catching your breath. Eren took another sip before he spoke to you.

“Thank you, you know.”

“For what?” you said completely oblivious probably from the alcohol.

“I don’t know. Cheering me up I guess” he said, his fingertip caressing the rim of his glass cup.

You took a sip from your glass and hummed ”mhmmm, he was a bastard.”

“Cheers to that." he chuckled. "But I seriously mean it ,you know?” this time he faced you directly, his green eyes completely indulged with yours. His gaze now is serious. An uneasiness overcame your body, a nervous but giddy feeling. If you look at him for too long it may happen.

You broke away from his gaze only seconds later to feel fingers softly grip your jaw and gently turn you to the side,

You didn’t get a chance to comprehend what was happening.

It was quick and brief.

But it felt like the world suddenly stopped.

_It was easy._

Easy to melt into his lips and capture his salty taste. It was fulfilling yet you were wanting more.

No matter how much your mind tried to fill you with regret and told you to draw away from his kiss, your greed fought back ten times harder. 

You wanted more.

  
  


And maybe that’s the problem with you, you never know when to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes!


	5. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sorry for taking ages to write this chapter? No.  
> However, I'm out of writer's block and very excited to write the next few chapters so :P

_Nothing more happened._

It was just a kiss.

But the aftermath had you falling right in his hand.

You walked into the office as usual, trying to recover from a hangover hoping the medicine you took this morning would solve your pulsating headache, along with a takeaway coffee you had picked up on the way to work. Walking past you threw on a fake smile and greeted everyone as normal, after all no one knew about your dinner meeting last night. 

_No sign of him._

You walked into your office and hastily shut the door behind you, exhaling deeply as a wave of relief coming over you. You didn’t want to deal with him now.

_Not yet._

You couldn’t get much sleep last night as the scene replayed over and over again in your mind. You couldn’t get rid of his feeling, his lips on yours. It was indelible. His taste lingered in your mouth, a part of you wanted more, a part of you wanted to fall into his arms and let his body overtake yours. 

_But he was your boss._

_It wouldn’t be professional, would it?_

It took all of you to resist his temptation and walk away last night. You left him at the bar, making up some excuse that you had something to do. Morally, it was the right thing to do, walk away so that you don't end up in his bed. Yet apart of you opposed that idea, telling you not to stop, to fall for him and deep down you wanted to. 

You were bothered by him, your mind was full of questions trying to search for the answers.

_Did he mean to kiss you?_

_Was it an accident?_

_Perhaps even a mistake?_

_Did he regret it as much as you did?_

You didn’t want to know what would’ve happened if you had given into his feeling. It was just a kiss, so why were you so attached already?

You tightly held the paper coffee cup against your chest with both hands, your mind racing, reminiscing the kiss for the umpteenth time; you licked your lips as if you could savor his taste again.

_Worst case scenario you probably would’ve-_

  
  


A sharp knock was at your door, you were suddenly startled out of your thoughts, in sync with your movement a splash of coffee ended up on your white shirt. Immediately you loudly cursed and tried your best to wipe off the remains, it’s brown patch appearing on your shirt. 

“Uhh...come in” you stammered, trying your best to look presentable, I mean you had no idea who was actually at your door.

The door swiftly opened to the short dark haired figure, Levi. He wore a grey suit, hair slightly tousled and as usual ends coming down in front of his gaze. His expression was stoic. You undoubtedly noticed the stack of paperwork in his hand as he walked over to your desk not acknowledging you at all. He placed the papers down on your desk swiftly yet there was something harsh about it. 

Possibly still had a grudge against you.

His eyes were sharp and penetrating as he made direct eye contact with you and crudely spoke, “I want these back by the end of the day." You nodded and hummed at his order indicating that you heard him loud and clear. Once his back was turned you threw up a finger at him however, only for a split second because if he caught you no doubt he would fire you on the spot. He walked to the exit rather hastily clearly not wanting to spend another minute in here although before he left he halted and informed you in a bored tone, “Oh and Eren wants you in his office for something.”

The mention of his name caused slight goosebumps upon your skin.

_‘What did he want now?’_

Levi shut the door behind him unknowingly leaving you in a bewildered state. What did he mean by something? About last night? There was nothing to say about the kiss, you accepted it as an accident, a mistake even, there’s no need to make a big deal about it. Aside from that you hoped that it would be a quick request, paperwork that needed filling or an errand to run. Anything apart from the topic of last night.

You were hesitant, the last thing you wanted to be was in a mess with your boss. You stepped out of the office and slowly walked down the hall. You paused in front of his door. A repetition of yesterday as your fist hovered above the door eventually, your knuckles hit the door twice, hard and sharp.

“Come in” a voice muffled from inside. You gulped and took a deep breath, maybe it would be best if you pretended yesterday never happened.

You stepped in, surprisingly he wasn’t sitting at his desk and stood with his back to you, hands deep in his pockets. A surge of uneasiness came over you as you shut the door.

“You wanted to see me” you spoke in a confident tone, hiding your nervousness and ignoring your thoughts. He turned around and nodded at the chair in front of his desk indicating for you to take a seat. His office was very different from Levi’s, papers drawling all over his desk , painfully unorganised, accompanied by two empty cups of coffee and pens missing it's caps; if you squinted close enough you spotted your own pen but that was the least of your problems.

He span his chair around and took a seat behind his desk, facing you. Your breath hitched, fingers inter-looping with each other nervously. You made eye contact with him surprised to see his green eyes meeting with yours back.

“Look-” You spoke trying to start the conversation, wanting to put an end to the awkwardness.

“I need you to come with me again.” He cut off.

Your eyes widened, 

so he didn’t want to talk about what happened yesterday?

A relief came over you, so he was too drunk to remember?

_Oh._

_Good_.

You were too confused to let out a response. _again_? How many times were you going to be sneaking off with Eren to meet clients behind Levi’s back? You didn’t want to lie to him again, you had to admit he was intimidating.

“Just once more, I have an idea to persuade Gerald.'' he stated noticing the look on your face and tried to reassure you.

“Really?” you questioned doubting him, last night was hardly a success and you wouldn’t know what to do if Eren got rejected for a second time. You stammered “Look...I don’t think this is a good idea Eren, maybe you should be talking this through with Levi-”

“No.” he spoke with a stern voice.

He looked at you, green eyes pouring into yours, you couldn’t get away from his eyes no matter how many times your mind screamed to disagree with him again.

He was hypnotizing.

_“Will you just trust me?”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, if there's one that i missed let me know! :)


End file.
